Of course
by Angel Trainee Flonne
Summary: [Disgaea: Hour of Darkness] How Mid-Boss' and Lamington's plan started, from his becoming an Overlord to his death. SEVERAL IN-GAME SPOILERS!


I have just come to notice that there are barely any Mid-Boss fics out there! And after thinking of Laharl's question to Mid-Boss for awhile, I decided to write one! One-shot.

*******************

^~*Mid-Boss' POV*~^

I wonder… should I have told the truth when answering his question? Should I have revealed myself instead of hiding behind mere facades? Should I have told Laharl and Flonne every detail of what we were hiding from them?

No, it's too late now. Besides, Laharl probably already knows who I am. He's not stupid. Dense when it comes to feelings, yes, but certainly not stupid. And, the plan had worked out in the end.

Our plan to connect Celestia and the Netherworld…

*******************

Demons and angels were not always in opposition. For a time, we lived together in peace.

Until a sudden attack on the angels started, led by the demons. The Overlord at that time declared that because we were different in appearance and creation, we should be separated. This, of course, angered the angels, and after a brief yet horribly bloody war ensued, they constructed a gate blocking the Netherworld from Celestia.

*******************

When I had claimed the throne as Overlord, I left to Celestia to speak with the current Seraph, Lamington. We became fast friends and shared many of the same ideals, like demons and angels should be able to live in peace. So together, we started to research on ways to connect the two worlds.

Eventually, we found a way.

__

'Love must blossom between a hanyou and an angel…' 

There weren't many hanyous in the Netherworld as far as I could tell, so our plan seemed doomed to fail…

*******************

Yet upon returning to the castle, ironically enough, there was a human here! She was beautiful, with short light brown/yellow hair and deep brown eyes. As soon as I saw her, I knew I was in love with her. I forgot all about my current predicament as I went up to talk to her. 

I learned that her name was Serena (A/N: I don't know Laharl's mother's name since it doesn't say anything about it the game, so I'll just call her Serena) and that she was indeed a human, a witch who came here to study.

****************

As I got to know her, I found that it was not only her looks that were appealing, but also her kind heart and naïve personality. 

Exactly three weeks after meeting her, I found myself proposing; to my joy she said yes. Better still, this works perfectly with our plan.

I brought her to Celestia, and Lamington and Serena got acquainted. She too learned of the plan and approved of its purpose. 

***************

A few months passed, and Serena bore a child--a hanyou. I named him 'Laharl'…

***************

Laharl grew to look quite a bit like me, with blood-red eyes and blue hued hair. And for a time, we were happy. Serena was constantly trying to teach Laharl the ways of love; he was such a troublemaker, many of our vassals ending up the target of his pranks. But one day, after he played his 'prank of the day' on someone, I found him collapsed on the floor. Serena came rushing over to find him for his 'lesson on love', but promptly panicked at the sight of her collapsed son.

**************

It turns out that Laharl had been infected with a rare disease that I couldn't cure with even the most advanced healing spells. But there was a way to save him…

Unfortunately, it was not something I had hoped for.

The cure was the life of one who loved him.

Needless to say, Serena was shocked at what had to be done as well. She still volunteered for the sacrifice, though… and day after day, she tried to do it in secret, but I always caught her. After many caught attempts, she finally… succeeded… 

…I found her lying near Laharl's coffin (or more like his bed) with a dagger through her heart. Nothing could explain the sadness and emptiness my heart held that day. It was the worst day of my life, losing my beloved Serena, but at least Laharl would be safe.

But things just went more downhill from there.

Laharl grew to be cold-hearted and insensitive, shutting himself away from feelings of 'love and kindness'.

The worst was yet to come. I heard news that the Lord of Terror, Baal, was planning to conquer the Netherworld; or what I knew as the Netherworld.

***************

I stepped inside the large castle-like chamber. "I'm here to stop you, Baal!" I yelled, my voice echoing inside the room. The giant tyrant turned his large head to face me, then smirked.

"Ah, Krichevskoy. Overlord of the Netherworld." He drawled. "Your son is Prince Laharl?"

"What if he is?"

"He did receive my virus, did he not?"

"Virus? Wait… you did that to Laharl?!"

Baal merely laughed. I gripped my spear, Longinus, tightly as I prepared to charge.

"Baal you bastard… I'LL KILL YOU!" I charged, putting all the strength I could into one arm. I hit him squarely on the chest, but…

"It… didn't make a scratch…" I said in disbelief.

"Is that really all you have, Krichevskoy?" He said, taunting me. I tried again, this time whipping behind him and attacking his backside, but he turned around to face me and his fist slammed into my face. My nose was bleeding, but that was about it. Wiping the blood off, I began to concentrate my energy into large orange orbs.

"OVERLORD'S WRATH!" I yelled, moving my hands in a throwing motion, hurling the orbs straight at Baal.

After the smoke cleared, I saw… Baal still there.

"Fool." His fist slammed into my face again, but then he went into a fist throwing barrage. The barrage continued even when I crashed into the wall, the impact breaking a hole through it. When he finally stopped the barrage, I slid down from the wall and fell into a pile of rubble. 

I climbed out of the pile, bleeding all over. But Baal's annoying laughing and what he did to my son fueled my anger, the anger giving me enough energy to keep going. Yet I knew I couldn't keep fighting him like this. I had to think fast… how can I defeat him? I racked my brain for anything that could help me, and was able to remember a long past conversation with Lamington…

********************

__

"Krichevskoy?"

"Lamington?"

"Here. I found this in the library."

"A spell book?"

"Yes. I know all about your great interest in magic. Also, there is an interesting incantation in there…"

*******************

That incantation happened to be a sealing spell written in demon tongue. It required a great deal of energy, but it could seal any creature away. Thank the Lord I memorized this.

I lifted my hands in the air and began to chant that incantation…

Circles made of complicated runes formed around Baal.

"Huh? What?" He abruptly stopped laughing at the sight. "KRICHEVSKOY!" He screamed before being enveloped in a shaft of light and disappearing.

The last word of the incantation leaving my mouth, I collapsed, everything turning black.

******************

"King! King Krichevskoy!"

A voice called. I could feel myself being shaken gently as it continued.

"Your Highness! Are you awake?"

Everything seemed blurry when I first opened my eyes, but it started to clear as I sat up. Next to me was my loyal reddish-pink haired vassal, Etna.

"Etna…" Before I could say another word, I broke into a sudden fit of coughs, and Etna pushed me back into a lying down position.

"Your Highness, it is not wise for you to be moving after what happened to you." She said.

Looking down at myself, I saw that although I was well-bandaged, blood was leaking through them.

There was no hope for me, I just knew it.

After another coughing fit, I addressed her again. "Etna. I'm going to die soon."

She panicked. "No! You won't die…!"

"Can't you see how badly I'm bleeding?"

She remained silent for awhile. "…I know! I'll sacrifice myself for you… like how the Queen did for the Prince!" Etna said, a pleading look in her eyes.

I shook my head. "No… Etna… I have one last request. Raise my son to become the next Overlord…"

Etna nodded, tears spilling from her eyes. "I promise you, my King…" She said solemnly.

I smiled, my eyes closed as everything blurred…

Darkness was the last thing of which I was aware.

********************

I awoke to a flat, hard surface, and a pair of silver eyes staring at me.

"Lamington?!" I yelled, pointing a finger at him.

He nodded. "Yes… my friend."

So I was in Celestia. 

"What am I doing here? Didn't I… die?"

"Indeed you did. However, I was able to save your soul and give you a new body. We still haven't finished our plan."

I looked down at myself, just to see what had changed. Nothing too much. My hair was still raven colored, although it was not in the style it once was. My clothes had changed to a simple, unbuttoned jacket, pants, and shoes. My large dark red wings had been retained.

Lamington continued. "We must make sure that no one finds out who you really are, Krichevskoy. You must think of a new name. It might be best if you also disguise your voice, change your personality, and fight at a lower strength than usual."

I sighed. "Right." I coughed, then spoke again in a French accent. "My name is Vyers, otherwise known as the 'Dark Adonis'!"

Lamington laughed. "Interesting. You can die in fights, but don't die too often or I can't revive you…"

"Yes, yes, I understand."

*************

That was how I ended up the way I am, how our whole plan started. To let love form between the angel Flonne and Laharl, a hanyou.

Laharl has become a magnificent Overlord, just as I always envisioned him. I'm proud of you, my son…

**************

Yes, I think that Mid-Boss is really Krichevskoy. But can someone tell me if hanyou really means 'half-demon'? I just need to make sure. I call Laharl a half-demon because his mother was a human, so that wouldn't make him a full demon. 


End file.
